One Rough Night
by StarLightRaven
Summary: Last last night, something happened, there's dry blood and a acing backside, so what the hell happened!


Welcome to the Mephadowness, I'll warn you ahead of time, this is a Mephadow, a Mephadow _lemon_ at that, so don't like don't read, don't like don't review. Now I'll begin! (remember all memory of Mephiles and stuff was whipped out.)

* * *

Shadow laid under the star-lit sky, a gentle breeze flowed through the meadow. Shadow sighed running a hand through his red streaked quills. Shadow star gazed thinking of the ARK, and his friend, his sister Maria.

Shadow growled slamming his fist into a near bye tree, he hadn't felt the same after the invasion, he felt empty. Shadow stopped walking as he saw the glint of something in the moonlight. A chilling violent wind ripped through the area, Shadow turned walking to were the glint appeared. 'Perhaps it's that damn fourth chaos emerald.' Shadow thought looking around.

_"Looking for something?"_ A voice purred into Shadow's ear while wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Shadow spun ripping the strangers hands from his shoulders. He charged with a fist charged with crackling chaos energy, after seeing that the stranger looked exactly like him save for his teal streaks and lack of a mouth.

The hedgehog caught Shadow punch with his hand without flinching. Shadow's eye's twitched with annoyance 'Just who is this guy?' he though. Shadow swung his left leg for the stranger's face, the kick had enough power to break his jaw. But the paler hedgehog caught the kick with his other hand. Shadow struggled to get free, but the loner hand a vice grip on his hands and legs. The hedgehog pushed Shadow down, pinning him against the ground.

"Who are you!" Shadow demanded, not enjoying being pinned or being conquered so easily. The stranger laughed, seeming to enjoy pissing Shadow off more than he already was.

_"My name is Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark!" _He yelled laughing, all the while his voice filled with a prideful tune. Shadow struggled and Mephiles leaned in close nuzzling Shadow's neck, that was hidden by his chest fur. Shadow growled, struggling to get free 'How the hell is he so strong!' Shadow thought growling louder. Mephiles smirked nipping Shadow's neck, Shadow faltered a light groan escaping his through. Mephiles leaned back still gripping Shadows wrists, they stared into

"Why the hell are you here?" Shadow finally asked breaking eye contact with Mephiles. Mephiles smirked watching as Shadow turned his head lightly blushing. Mephiles narrowed his eye's, if he had a mouth, he would be smirking.

_"I'm offended! Do you not remember that I swore revenge!" _Shadow snorted, first off this was for some petty revenge, and second he had never even meet this stranger till to day. And Shadow was regretting having ever meet this hedgehog.

"I've only just meet you how the hell-"

_"Though I think I'll just have my revenge in a different fashion."_Shadow huffed as Mephiles interrupted him.

_"Oh yes, that blue hedgehog apparently 'erased' me from time! Here now you'll remember." _Mephiles pressed a hand against Shadow's forehead and he sent a rush of memory's, one including Mephiles crystal transformation. When Mephiles released his hand, Shadow gasped like he had just woke up from a nightmare. Mephiles's eye's took a smug look as Shadow slowly got his baring's. Mephiles leaned in close, and Shadow snarled, Mephiles on the other hand chuckled, _"Let's do this somewhere more...conferrable." _Mephiles slammed Shadow's head into the ground so hard that it could shatter a person's skull. Shadow passed out hearing Mephiles's dark laughter ringing in his ears.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Shadow woke up with his head pounding, and he found it hard to breath. He felt his neck and felt a iron collar with was connected to the wall with a weak chain. The chain was so tight that his neck bleed, Shadow wrapped his hands around the weak chain, thinking 'I can break this.'

_"I wouldn't do that." _Mephiles's voice rung out in the air, shattering the silence. Shadow scuffed him mentally and started to pull on the chain. Dark energy shocked Shadow from head to toe. His neck burned even after the energy struck. While Shadow hissed in pain Mephiles appeared beside him.

_"I did warn you." _He stated bluntly as he start to climb on top of Shadow, purple and black tendrils pinning his hands and feet to the floor. Mephiles leaned down to look at Shadow eye's to eye. Then he slowly formed a mouth, which was smirking, and he leaned down to Shadow's neck and nuzzle him.

"Mephiles what are you-!?" Shadow was cut off by Mephiles kissing him. Shadow's eye's widened but slowly closed, his feelings were conflicted. Mephiles forced his way into Shadow mouth Shadow fought to push Mephiles out from his mouth. While Mephiles dominated there tongue fight, Mephiles slowly pulled from there heated tongue fight. His hands trailed down Shadow's sides, and down his back and Mephiles's hand gripped Shadow's tail, Shadow maoned at his touch.

Mephiles brought his face down to Shadow's thigh and licked upward to Shadow's private area. Shadow moaned as Mephiles's skilled hands roamed his body, touching him in way's he's never been touched in before. Mephiles smirked at the submissive Shadow under him. Shadow stared into Mephiles's snake-like eye's, Shadow's glare was just _daring _Mephiles to touch him any lower, and, Mephiles took that chance.

Shadow gasped as Mephiles licked his entrance, Mephiles pulled Shadow into a heated kiss quickly dominating there tongue fight. Shadow moaned into the kiss as Mephiles's hands gripped his tail's base, and his body arched towards Mephiles. Mephiles licked every inch of Shadow's mouth as his hands traveled to Shadow's hips were his hands tightly gripped them, leaving claw marks. Shadow gasped as his tail was smacked out of the way, and Mephiles's erection was roughly inserted.

Shadow screamed as a burning pain lite up his backside. Mephiles began thrusting fast and hard, Shadow was slammed against the wall. Shadow was moaning and screaming in pain and pleasure. Suddenly between Mephiles's blind thrusts he hit something that made Shadow see stars. Shadow gripped Mephiles's quills his back arching towards Mephiles. Mephiles smirked and trusted in the same spot only harder. Shadow moaned again as his vision clouded with stars. Mephiles thrusted faster and harder so that Shadow was slamming into the wall again. Suddenly Shadow felt something inside him burst and his vision turned white. Shadow shuddered and collapsed as he came all over his thighs and Mephiles stomach including the floor. Mephiles came as Shadow's hole tightened into a vice - like grip, Mephiles didn't fall asleep, but he still was tried. He managed to lick the cum from Shadow's sleeping form. Then a laid next to Shadow's sleeping form.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Shadow sat up back up in the meadow he was in before only with a huge acing pain in his backside, 'What the- maybe it was all a dream.' Shadow thought sitting up when a voice flowed through the wind _"Love you." _ Shadow jumped up only to fall down with pain shooting up his spine. He felt his neck to feel the crusted blood form what seemed to be a collar, Shadow sighed frustration building, then he screamed,

"What the fuck happened!"

* * *

End, there won't be another chapter or a sequel! So how do you like it?

Mephiles:...

Shadow:...

Mephiles:...I...I like it...

Shadow: I hate it! You made me uke!

Aaaaand, any way I did warn you guys before hand, so no flames of else I'll... well you'll see!

Shadow: She'll just cry in a corner.

What no! Just- good bye!

Mephiles: ummmm read and review?


End file.
